Place Your Bets
by Maipe
Summary: When Sam and Jerry decide to make a little wager on their girlfriends neither one of them comes out on top.  Involves Sam, Jerry, Oliver and Noelle.


_A little bit of fluff. Hope you like it._

Andy McNally adjusted the ties on her red halter top while at the same time her friend and fellow officer Traci Nash paused to tug on the hem of her own criminally short mini skirt.

Jerry Barber stopped mid-sentence in his conversation with Officer Noelle Williams. "Oh my God," he said watching as Traci walked by and winked at him. "I honestly think I'm going to cry," He made a move to get out of his seat.

"Down boy," Noelle said with a laugh, pushing him back into the chair. "She has to head out right now. She doesn't have time to let you drool all over her."

"I wasn't going to drool," Jerry denied as he leaned over trying to get a better look at Traci's retreating form. He caught the expression on Noelle's face. "Okay, just a little drooling, but extremely professional and respectful drooling I swear."

"I'll send you a picture, she has a job to do, and so do you, get back to work."

"You're not the boss of me." Jerry pouted.

At that moment Sam Swarek and Oliver Shaw walked over.

Oliver was saying, "The only thing missing is Diaz in the white pants, I miss the white pants. Hey Noelle, you ready to go run this side show?"

"Yeah, is Sammy still crying because he's stuck on patrol with Epstein and can't come?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "It's pathetic, you'd think he's never seen McNally all tarted up before. You'd think he could be professional, trying to cope a feel in the barn. Pit-i-ful."

Sam grinned, "You can't blame me, she looked good, Ollie."

"Get a room," Oliver snapped .

"And not an interrogation room like Barber here." Noelle added. "What?" She said to Jerry's offended look. "You think we don't know? We know. We all know. You're not fooling anyone Slick."

Sam tapped Jerry on the back. "Hey, twenty bucks says Andy pulls more arrests than Nash." He pulled out a twenty and waved it.

Jerry laughed, reaching into his wallet. "I'll take that bet. Easiest money I'll ever make. I still remember McNally's last attempt at this."

Sam snorted. "You're out of your mind Barber. Andy's a lot more experienced than she was last year, plus she's wearing that top. That's like ten, fifteen propositions right there."

"Yes, but did you see the boots man? The boots are sexy as hell, there is no way anyone could pull in more action than Traci in those boots, I might have to ask her to put them on later."

Oliver shuddered. "And that there ladies and gentlemen was a prime example of too much information."

Noelle shook her head at them in exasperation. "You two losers do understand that essentially you're betting on which one of your girlfriends makes the better prostitute right?"

"No No-elle." Sam responded. "We're betting on who's the better cop, who gets the most collars."

Oliver exchanged a long-suffering look with Noelle. "It's like I've taught them nothing. It's john sweep geniuses. The number of arrests will be based on the number of johns which will be gained by what, what? Say it with me class…. by being the better _hooker_. When they hear about this little bet here there is no way its going to turn out well for either of you no matter who wins."

"Who's going to tell them?" Jerry asked suspiciously.

Noelle and Oliver smiled broadly at them and raised their hands in unison.

Jerry and Sam exchanged a nervous look as it began to occur to them the many ways their little bet could blow up in their faces.

"I tell you what boys," said Noelle. "Since I'm such a nice person and I'm feeling rather generous today Shaw here and I are going to save you from your idiotic selves." She reached over and calmly removed the bills from Jerry and Sam's hands, slipping one in to her pocket and handing the other over to Oliver. "We are going to accept this as our payment for not sharing this little moment you two were engaged in with Nash and McNally."

"Excellent idea Officer Williams," agreed Oliver as he put his newly acquired cash into his pocket. "Then you two can call it even and chalk it up to a lesson well learned."

"But…." Jerry began.

Noelle interrupted him. "Shush. No more talking. Talking is bad for you, only leads to trouble. You don't have to thank us. Knowing that you've learned an important lesson about not objectifying your women, and that you'll know better next time is thanks enough. Well all right then, it looks like our work here is done. Shall we go Officer Shaw?"

"I would be delighted Officer Williams. Gentlemen, always a pleasure. Buh-Bye, now." Oliver added with a little wave as the two of them walked off.

"What just happened here?" Sam asked watching the two of them head out.

Jerry shrugged equally confused. "I have no idea."

Noelle glanced back to make sure that Jerry and Sam weren't behind them. She then whispered to Oliver, "I love easy money. So what do you say, I got twenty on McNally, she's got this in the bag."

Oliver snorted, "What? You've got to be kidding me. You're so on. Jerry was right about the boots, the boots are smoking hot, they're going to bring it home for Nash."


End file.
